vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nephthys Philae
Summary Sister of Isis Philae and daughter of Nut, Nephthys is the moon dragon, birthed after Nut ate the scepters of Wadjet and Nekhbet. Nephthys shares a very intimate connection with her sister, the two connected in ways no human sisters can be. She is Isis' equal in strength, and the death to her life. Nephthys is considered a ruler of Nebty alongside Isis and Osiris, though she tends to not be as directly involved in leadership as her sister. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least 9-A, possibly High 7-C | High 7-C Name: Nephthys Philae Origin: Dragon Lore and Love: Isis and Osiris Gender: Female Age: At least 100 Classification: Dragon, Dragon Hybrid, Scepter of Nekhbet, Symbol of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | All previous, Night Vision (All dragons have night vision), Flight, Likely Fire Manipulation, Can sense death, Can summon vultures that multiply when they "die", Her vultures can act as her eyes and ears and she gets stronger the more dead bodies her vultures eat, The bodies of those she's killed will rise to protect her | All previous, Large Size (Type 1), Breath Attack and Fire Manipulation with it, Durability Negation (Can fire her horns, which release ravenous specters into her opponent. These specters multiply within the body, bursting through organs), Body Control (Nephthys can regrow the horns she shoots) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Most dragons can accomplish Olympian level feats in their human form) | At least Small Building level+ (Stronger than the Tyets), possibly Large Town level (Equal to Isis) | Large Town level (Equal to Isis) Speed: Peak Human | At least Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Osiris) | At least Hypersonic+ (Much faster in Dragon form) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Class 10 (Should weigh about this much) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Small Building Class+, possibly Large Town Class | Large Town Class Durability: Athlete level | At least Small Building level+, possibly Large Town level | Large Town level Stamina: Very High (Fought against hordes of hundreds of demons alongside Isis) Range: Dozens to hundreds of meters. Kilometers with vultures (They can travel this far) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (Is part of the board of DIG) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Symbol of the Goddess: Nekhbet *'Vultures:' Nephthys' primary method of attack. Summoning vultures to swarm and tear at her foes. Similar to Isis' snakes, they don't die, and instead multiply upon each "death". The vultures are known for continuing their feast even after the intended foe or foes are dead, as it strengthens Isis. The vultures also feel no pain, similar to a dead body. Moon Dragon Magic: *Nephthys is the symbol of death. Accordingly, she is able to sense death, and used this to find Osiris' dead body. Additionally, the bodies of those she's killed rise to protect her of their own volition, acting as human meat shields and even attacking back with endless ferocity, torn limbs, splattered heads and severed torsos not stopping their assault. Key: Human Form | Hybrid Form | Dragon Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Dragon Lore and Love Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Necromancers